La cita perfecta
by happy-sagara
Summary: Akane es contratada en el periódico para un trabajo muy especial... Doctora Corazón! pero habrá una carta (o más?) q pondrán a la doc en aprietos - A veces podemos encontrar el amor perfecto en la peor de las imperfecciones. Nop, no es mi mejor fic
1. Default Chapter

I DOCTORA CORAZÓN I  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Esta mañana cuando sonó el despertador, me vestí y bajé a desayunar. Como siempre, Ranma y el señor Genma arrasaron con casi toda la comida de Kasumi, ¿ya te he mencionado que tragan como cerdos? comencé a caminar hacia la escuela, con Ranma tras de mí gritando que lo esperara ¿por qué siempre tengo que llegar tarde por su culpa?  
  
Mientras me detenía contrariada, subió de un salto hasta la reja.  
  
-¿Sería demasiado pedir que te levantaras media hora antes?  
  
-¡Pero qué carácter! nadie llega temprano a la escuela hoy en día ¿sabes? - respondió el muy engreído. Por supuesto que estaba equivocado, lo que comprobamos al ser los últimos que entraran al salón.  
  
El resto de mi día también fue completamente normal, de hecho, no valdría la pena contarlo a no ser por ese detalle. Al final de la clase de deportes, mientras bebía un buen trago de agua, se acercó a mi la jefa del periódico estudiantil, Naomi Kido. La proposición que me hizo aún resuena en mi cabeza:  
  
-Um... Akane... ¿te importaría trabajar en el periódico estudiantil?  
  
-No... supongo que no - respondí sorprendida.  
  
-Ah, bien. Es que tenemos una idea para la nueva sección, pero necesitamos de TU ayuda.  
  
Bueno, me dije, debe tener algo que ver con las artes marciales o quizá con algún deporte; después de todo mi fama de peleadora es bien conocida, ¿en qué otra cosa podría ayudarles?  
  
-¡Seguro! ¿Es algún reportaje sobre un deporte, no?  
  
-No... digo sí... no exactamente... bueno, es algo por estilo.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? no me imagino qué más... - respondí arqueando una ceja, Naomi se puso algo nerviosa.  
  
-Es que... vale, te lo diré. Lo que quiero pedirte es que seas nuestra... Doctora Corazón - susurró, mirándome con cautela.  
  
-¿QUÉ? Es decir... ¿yo? pero...  
  
-Verás, es que... ¡no se me ocurrió nadie mejor que tú! eres siempre tan madura y además buena dando consejos, sin mencionar que todos los chicos coinciden en que eres muy guapa... - se ruborizó un poco de manera alarmada y se corrigió - es decir... que todos los miembros estuvimos de acuerdo en que queremos que tú lo hagas. ¿Bueno? - aventuró.  
  
a  
  
-No lo sé... es que yo nunca... - "yo jamás he tenido novio"  
  
-¡Por favor! te aseguro que no será malo, incluso obtendrás una ganancia.   
  
En fin, Naomi se veía tan desesperada que no tuve más remedio que acceder, aunque para que negar que el dinero no me caería nada mal, con eso de que Ranma siempre me pide prestado y nunca me paga o el hecho de que Nabiki se las arregle para cobrarme por algo todos los días.  
  
-Está bien - respondí al cabo de un momento.  
  
-¿En serio? ¡es genial! - exclamó con alivio, como si todo hubiera sido más fácil de lo que había planeado - comenzarás a trabajar desde mañana...  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-... claro que tu identidad debe permanecer en secreto, te aconsejo que te busques un "apodo profesional" .  
  
-Eso haré.  
  
-Gracias Akane, ¡esto será un verdadero éxito! - gritó con los ojos brillantes, traté de parecer tan contenta como ella y esbozé una pequeña sonrisa.   
  
-Eso espero.  
  
Y pues ésa es la historia, ¿qué opinas? sí, lo sé, yo tampoco hubiera creído jamás que Akane Tendo se convertiría en una consejera anónima del mundo del amor y los corazones rotos. ¿Cómo crees que salga todo esto...? bueno, eso lo sabremos tú y yo mañana. Debo irme, me parece que Kasumi me llama para la cena, y escucho pasos en las escaleras; no me gustaría que nadie averiguara que tengo un Diario Secreto, especialmente cierto chico de pelo trenzado. Buenas noches.  
  
Sinceramente tuya  
  
Akane 


	2. Las primeras cartas

II Las primeras cartas II  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Anoche te conté acerca de mi nuevo empleo ¿recuerdas? bueno, inmediatamente después de que te dejé, alguien abrió la puerta. Apresuradamente te escondí bajo la almohada, y volteé a tiempo para mirar la cabeza de Ranma asomándose.  
  
-Kasumi me mandó a ver por qué te estabas demorando. ¿Qué tienes ahí?  
  
-Nada - contesté precipitadamente.  
  
-Me pregunto que le impediría a una glotona como tú bajar a cenar - comentó con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
-Pues mira quién lo dice, el mismo chico que tiene el récord de terminarse una sopa en 2 segundos, y otra cosa, ¡sería bueno que tocaras antes de entrar!   
  
-Caray, tal vez debería aceptar la oferta de Shampoo de irme a vivir con ella... al menos ella es un poco más amable, y SÍ sabe cocinar - dijo ese... ¡cretino con tono descarado! ¿pero quién se cree para amenazarme?   
  
-¡Ojalá lo hicieras! - le grité con enfado - solo tendrías un pequeño problema cuando se transformara en GATO, ¿no?   
  
Gracias a Dios no encontró nada que responder y sólo pudo admitir su derrota:  
  
-Sólo me enviaron a decirte que tu cena se está enfriando. Buenas noches - y salió de la habitación. Vaya, hasta que pude ganarle una de nuestras frecuentes discusiones. Tengo que admitir que me dolió su comentario, aunque no tengo idea del porqué; no entiendo por qué no puede ser como Ryoga, él sí es un chico amable y de buen gusto ¿o no?   
  
Pero al mismo tiempo, Ranma tiene algo que hace que mi corazón se acelere cuando me sonríe o cuando mis ojos se pierden en el azul de los suyos... a veces creo que...   
  
Bueno, dejemos ya ese tema. Hablo como si me gustara o algo así, aunque lamentablemente es mi prometido. ¿Quién quiere pasar el resto de su vida dándole de comer a alguien tan poco caballeroso como Ranma Saotome? sí, tal vez Shampoo o Ukyo aceptarían rebajarse, ¡pero no Akane Tendo!   
  
Uf... como decía antes, hoy comenzó mi trabajo como Doctora Corazón en el periódico de la escuela. Para mi sorpresa, en el colegio contamos con más alumnos con problemas amorosos de los que me imaginaba. Apenas volví del colegio y me encontré con una pila de sobres que responder.   
  
Empecé a abrirlas con entusiasmo, aunque poco a poco comencé a aburrime; aquí está una de las tantas que me enviaron:   
  
Querida Sunev:  
  
Estoy muy preocupada, Takeshi piensa que me gusta porque encontró unas notas de amor en su casillero, pero en realidad eran para el muchacho del casillero de a lado. ¿Qué debo hacer? además ahora el chico que me gusta parece no hacerme caso, ¿qué me aconsejas?  
  
Firmado  
  
La Escritora  
  
Bien, por si te interesa saber mi respuesta, esta fue:  
  
Estimada Escritora:  
  
No tienes por qué ahogarte en un vaso de agua; ya verás que todo es muy sencillo. Primero tienes que hablar con Takeshi y decirle que estás muy apenada, pero que en realidad esas cartas no eran para él; sino que accidentamente las pusiste ahí. Si no quieres que se sienta mal dile que es un excelente amigo y que por nada del mundo quisieras perder su amistad. Después (para que no haya más confusiones) reúnete con el chico que te gusta en algún sitio (café, parque, etc.) y platícale que lo encuentras alguien especial y que te sientes ataída por él. El hecho de que se preocupara es buena señal, significa que está celoso. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Espero haberte servido ¡Ánimo y suerte!  
  
Atte.  
  
Sunev  
  
  
  
¿Qué tal? quizá quedó medio cursi, pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió; tengamos en cuenta que aún no me he graduado de la Preparatoria (¡y menos de una de Doctores!). Si sale una respuesta te contaré qué tal le fue en su problema. Ésa no estuvo tan mal, pero creéme que había algunas verdaderamente desesperantes ¿no me crees? a ver que piensas de esta:  
  
Querida Sunev:  
  
Ay, o sea bonito el nombre, está bien chic. Ah, sí, bueno; no sé con quién ir al baile, si con Hoi o con Mako; es que o sea... Hoi tiene un auto último modelo, pero Mako tiene un montón de dinero ¿ves? además, no sé qué zapatos llevarme, si los rojos o los azules ¡qué problema tan horrible! ¿verdad? bueno, espero tu receta ¿entendiste el chiste? Bueno, bye bye.  
  
La Afligida  
  
¡Qué irritante! pero en fin, como habrás de suponer, en este trabajo uno no puede decidir a quién atender y a quién no, por más estúpida que sea su pregunta. Si tienes curiosidad por la respuesta, aquí la tienes:  
  
Estimada Afligida:  
  
Gracias por el cumplido. Sobre tu problema, yo creo que no deberías elegir con quién ir al baile por conveniencia, sino salir con quien te sientas más a gusto; de lo contrario quizá no te la pasarías tan bien como quieres. Ojalá mi consejo te ayude en tu "horrible problema" .   
  
PD Llévate los zapatos que mejor combinen con tu vestido.  
  
Atte.  
  
Sunev  
  
Apuesto a que la envió esa chica Manami, lo mismo le estaba preguntando a sus amiguitas esta mañana. Pero cuando iba a darle mi opinión, se ofendió y dijo que yo no era nadie para decirle que hacer; además de que no sabía nada sobre el amor. ¡Pues sí, nunca he salido con ningún chico; pero apuesto a que entiendo más del tema que ella! bueno, esperemos a ver si le hace más caso a "Sunev".  
  
Te preguntarás de dónde saqué ese nombre. Si lo observas bien, Sunev es Venus al revés; Venus era conocida como la diosa del amor y la belleza, así que me pareció adecuado cuando lo encontré leyendo Historia Universal en clase. Tengo que admitir que me siento un poco nerviosa sobre cómo reaccionarán mis lectores con mi respuesta, y si realmente irán a seguir esos consejos; aunque me pongo aún más nerviosa cuando me imagino lo que pasaría si descubrieran que la identidad secreta de Sunev soy yo; o que mi identidad secreta es Sunev... es igual.   
  
Ah, pero no te he contado cómo reaccionaron todos mis compañeros con la inauguración de esta sección; pues bien, a todas las chicas se les hizo una idea magnífica y felicitaron a Naomi, aunque una que otra intentó averiguar quién sería la Doctora Corazón. Afortunadamente, Naomi logró disuadirlas de que era un secreto profesional.  
  
Los chicos, por otra parte, comentaron que les parecía una tontería todo esto; y que cada quien debería aprender a resolver sus propios problemas y no andar pidiéndole consejos a alguien que no conocen. ¡Qué irónico! te gustará saber que poco más de la mitad de las cartas eran de hombres. ¿Pero, qué dudas podrían tener los muchachos en cuestiones del amor? aquí copio un ejemplo para que te des una idea:  
  
Querida Sunev:  
  
Hola. Bueno, vamos directo al grano, éste es mi problema; el viernes tengo la cita más importante de mi vida, es la chica con la que siempre he querido salir desde que entré a la secundaria. Pues... el punto es que no tengo la menor idea de lo que les gusta a las chicas; ¿qué debería regalarle? ¿crees que sería bueno preparar la cena u ordenarla por teléfono? ¿tendré que poner velas? además, he escuchado que las mujeres utilizan una especie de código secreto cuando hablan. ¿Es verdad? ¿Podrías enviarme una copia? Ejem... sólo quiero aclarar que no estoy nervioso ni nada... solamente deseo saber tu opinión profesional, ¡pero por favor, ayúdame!   
  
Ah, una última cosa... si alguien llega enterarse del contenido de esta carta, ¡voy a matarte! Bueno, gracias de antemano,   
  
Balken  
  
No pude evitar reírme de esta nota, no pienses mal, no me estoy burlando de Balken, pero tienes que admitir que los hombres a veces son muy tontitos en cuestión del amor. Mi respuesta fue la siguiente:  
  
Querido Balken:  
  
En primer lugar, no te preocupes, mi ética me impide revelar cualquiera de las cartas que me envíen; pero si sigues dudando de mí, te informo que no es obligatorio que firmes con tu nombre real, puedes utilizar un alias si quieres.   
  
En cuanto a tu problema, gran parte depende de tu chica; si es una chava liberal, apuesto a que no le importará cenar una pizza o algo así, aunque el hecho de que tú cocines sería un detalle muy tierno, si eres pésimo o nunca lo has hecho mejor no lo intentes. Las velas son una excelente idea, y también si puedes poner música, para que vea que la cosa va en serio. Eso si quieren quedarse en casa, también la podrías llevar al parque, al cine, a un restaurante o a algún sitio donde ambos se diviertan y estén cómodos.   
  
Si es alguien romántica, lo mejor para darle son unas rosas; pero si le gusta la música o el deporte, puedes darle algo relacionado con eso. Recuerda que lo más importantes es que ambos creen el ambiente y seas tú mismo, de ese modo será una cita muy especial.   
  
En cuanto a tu otra pregunta, te aseguro que no tenemos ningún Código o Biblia femenina, solamente hay que ser observador y sensible para entender los mensajes. Si no tienes mucha práctica en eso, sé respetuoso y sonríe; ésa es una técnica infalible. ¡Buena suerte!  
  
Atte.  
  
Sunev  
  
Mucho rollo ¿no? pero te aseguro que a la mayoría de los chicos hay que dejarles todo perfectamente claro, pues tienden a mal entender algunas cosas. Pues bien, este fue mi primer día en el trabajo, bastante bien ¿eh? ah, y además ganaré 1000 yens semanales ¿no es genial? ya sé que sería una suma muy pobre para Nabiki, pero a mí me parece una buena ganancia ¿y a ti?   
  
En fin, buenas noches. No me gustaría volver a discutir con Ranma por millonésima vez hoy, mejor ceno y me acuesto de una vez. Hasta mañana.  
  
Sinceramente tuya  
  
Akane  
  
Kasim: ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado el primer capítulo! espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Bueno, besos y gracias x tu review!! ^^ ciao!  
  
Kei-Kugodgy: Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y tu review!! ojalá t guste este capítulo; te aseguro que leeré con gusto tus fics en cuanto pueda, hasta la vista! besos!!   
  
I will be a otaku forever!! :)  
  
Happy Sagara :) 


	3. ¿Coincidencias?

III¿Coincidencias?III  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Anoche te dejé en suspenso de si habían funcionado o no las recomendaciones de Sunev, pues ya te tengo la respuesta. ¡SÍ! todo fue muy extraño, pero a mi alrededor muchos de mis compañeros actuaron hoy exactamente como les había dicho en mis cartas, casi me pareció que las habían memorizado para actuar al pie de la letra, en una especie de obra de treatro.  
  
Pero deja eso, lo más increíble fue que ¡funcionaron! esta tarde el periódico se llenó de cartas de agradecimiento, y el único tema de plática entre los estudiantes de mi grado era la sabia y misteriosa Doctora Corazón; aún mejor, escuché que Manami (la arrogante chica de la que te hablé) les decía que admiraba a Sunev y que sus consejos eran súper, y que ella sí era alguien de lo más cool. ¿Puedes creerlo? casi me eché a reír con ese comentario, pero como lo primero es ser discreta, simplemente sonreí.  
  
Claro, mis amigas no fueron la excepción (sospecho que un par de ellas también me escribieron), pero cuando me prerguntaron mi opinión acerca de Sunev, solamente comenté que debía de ser una persona ocupada, con los cerros de tarjetas que tenía que contestar. La reacción de las muchachas fue muy divertida, me miraron casi con lástima y dijeron que comprendían mi "ignorancia" acerca del tema; una de ellas, Mako, tomó mi mano y susurró en una especie de consuelo:  
  
-Sé que tú eres de las mujeres que nunca acudirían a este tipo de cosas, pero quizá deberías intentarlo, Sunev podría ayudarte un poco con tu relación con Ranma.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué insinúas con eso de "relación"? Si te refieres a que sea mi prometido, eso no es más que una locura de nuestros padres, no significa que seamos novios ni nada.  
  
¿Qué dijo Mako? pues no, ella no fue la que contestó, sino una voz irritante desde las ramas del árbol bajo el que nos sentábamos.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo, Dios me libre de tener que soportar a una chica como TÚ.  
  
-¡Ranma Saotome eres un idiota!   
  
Luego le aventé mi portafolios a la cara y de un puñetazo lo envié vía aérea al siguiente condado; ¿pero qué se cree espiándome así? y las cosas no pararon ahí, a diferencia de los demás chicos, Ranma opinó que eso de la Doctora Corazón era una tontería, que su nombre era de lo más ridículo (mis orejas enrojecieron con su comentario) y que debería conseguirse una vida propia en vez de tratar de arreglar la de los perdedores que participaban en esa estupidez. ¡Así, sin más! como debes suponer, no le hablé por el resto del día, aunque no le di razón alguna. Y pienso seguir así mientras se comporte como un cavernícola, acertaste, para s-i-e-m-p-r-e.  
  
Lo raro es que hoy me llegaron notas un poco inquietantes, además de otras que no pueden dejar de parecerme familiares. Mira:  
  
Querida srita. Sunev:  
  
Al principio tenía mis dudas en escribirle (es algo muy íntimo esto que voy contarle, pero varias personas me animaron a hacerlo); de hecho yo no voy en la misma escuela que usted, pero un amigo me ayudó a introducir la nota en el buzón.   
  
Tengo un problema agobiante; sucede que la chica de mis sueños, la muchacha más hermosa, inteligente y buena que te puedas imaginar, está comprometida con un imbécil, bueno para nada, que no hace más que molestarla. Pero yo, que la amo con todo el corazón, estoy destinado a ser eternamente sólo un amigo; lo peor es que presiento que Aka... ella está interesada a pesar de todo en mi rival, y además nunca puedo ganarle ni una batalla de artes marciales al condenado. ¿Qué hago? Muchas gracias por su tiempo,  
  
Cerdito negro  
  
Querido Cerdito negro:  
  
Es una situación delicada; si tu contrincante es un menso como tú dices, entonces no veo razón para que no tengas una oportunidad. Fíjate bien en tu chica, tal vez a ella realmente NO le simpatiza su prometido y mucho menos siente atracción por él. Llevarle rosas rojas es un bonito detalle para conquistar a una joven, asegúrate de no parecer nervioso cuando hables con ella y de ser tú mismo. Quizá deberías hacer la prueba e invitarla a salir algún día. Sobre las peleas de artes marciales no puedo serte de mucha ayuda, imagino que debes ser alguien muy fuerte, así que entrena duro y lo conseguirás. ¡No te desanimes!  
  
Atte.  
  
Sunev  
  
¡Casi me desmayo! tú no crees que sea... es imposible que la carta la haya escrito Ryoga pero... no conozco a muchas chicas que estén comprometidas a esta edad, y menos con un tipo tan tonto como Ranma (la descripción era muy real ¿no crees?); lo único que no entiendo es por qué firmó como Cerdito negro (yo tengo uno muy tierno, llamado Pechan), pero lo que más me preocupa es que tal vez, solo tal vez, !Ryoga acaba de declararme su amor! ¡Ahhhh! ¿cómo voy a tratarlo como si nada la próxima vez que lo vea? Me moriré de la pena...   
  
Muy bien, admito que lo de las rosas se me escapó, porque las rojas son mis favoritas, pero espero que este chico no sea quien yo pienso que es; claro, y también que ayude a resolver su problema.  
  
Y esa no es la única, oye esta:  
  
Querida Sunev:  
  
Yo, el muchacho más guapo y fuerte de la escuela Furinkan, estoy detrás de dos lindas chicas (sí, sé que es asombroso, pero ellas aún no sucumben a mi encanto). Te pido disculpas si tú eres parte de mi numeroso club de admiradoras, pero mi corazón les pertenece solo a ellas. Bueno, pues una de ellas va en nuestra escuela, es muy guapa aunque un poco tímida cuando está mi lado, pienso que quizá tiene un tic o algo, pero cada vez que intento besarla me manda volando de una patada. ¿Cómo puedo conquistarla al fin? Te agradecería tu consejo.  
  
PD Si te encuentras con una muchacha de cabello de fuego por casualidad, dile que mi agenda siempre estará desocupada para ella cuando quiera salir conmigo; no tiene más que buscarme en mi mansión.  
  
(el rayo amarillo de la escuela)  
  
Onku  
  
Querido Onku:  
  
Me alegra que tengas tan buena opinión de ti mismo, te aseguro que no me he puesto celosa lo más mínimo; tal vez lo que no les gusta a las chavas de ti es que eres DEMASIADO atrevido para ellas, sería buena idea no acosarlas a cada momento para que salgan contigo, sino tener una charla tranquila y agradable, así los dos (o tres) disfrutarán de un buen rato.   
  
Si esto no funciona, significa que ellas no quieren NADA contigo, así que déjalas en paz de una vez ¿de acuerdo? Te deseo buena suerte para encontrar a tu media naranja ideal.  
  
PD- Si alguna vez veo a la niña pelirroja por ahí, le pasaré tu mensaje, aunque no te aseguro que acepte.   
  
Atte.  
  
Sunev  
  
Estoy segura de que ese es Kuno, sí, el muchacho egocéntrico que me persigue desde que me conoció tratando de conquistarme; y no, no es un tic idiota, ¡lo hago a propósito! ¿el rayo amarillo de la escuela? sí cómo no, si él no es Kuno Tatewaki yo soy Cenicienta. Ojalá y tome en cuenta mis pequeñas indirectas si realmente es él ¡sería un verdadero alivio no tener que cuidarte de Kuno a cada momento para golpearlo! No, no es nada personal, pero es molesto tener a alguien así detrás de ti (ok, sí es un poco divertido también ¿y?).  
  
Estoy exhausta, si creí que las cartas iban a disminuir conforme resolviera las cosas, ahora sé que estaba completamente equivocada; las cartas aumentan en lugar de disminuir, como si cada vez que sacara a alguien de un aprieto le surgieran otros dos o tres de golpe. No te negaré que el éxito de Sunev me enorgulleció en parte, pero espero que no se me suba a la cabeza. Imagínate, son capaces de que si algún día los convenzo de mandarme dulces a diario lo hacen. No, definitivamente hay que ser muy cuidadosa cuando la gente te sigue tan ciegamente.   
  
Lo irónico de todo es que la única persona que desearía que me escuchara no lo hace, cada vez que intento ayudar a Ranma a que se comporte con madurez para resolver uno de sus líos, le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro (estoy sospechando que si lo veo de lado, veré la luz del sol salir por su otro oído) el día que lo intente te informo el resultado.   
  
Sinceramente tuya  
  
Akane  
  
Kei-Kudonogy: ¡Otra vez gracias por tu review, eres un amor! me alegra que hayas decidido seguir la historia, y que te haya gustado el capítulo III. Gracias por tus ánimos también, ciao! besos!   
  
Ray3: Sé que la historia sigue medio aburrida, sin mucho que pase entre Ranma y Akane, pero te prometo que pronto las cosas se irán poniendo más picantes cada vez ;) ¡Gracias por tus halagos y por tu review! besos, bye!  
  
hecate2: q bueno q le veas tanto potencial al fic, si quieres dejar tus sugerencias serán bien recibidas! ^^ muchas gracias x tu review! besos! arrivederci!  
  
Skakka DV: thanks x tu review!!! ojalá q t siga gustando ^--^ sip, estoy tan loca q mis ideas siempre son originales :P jajajaja! besos! adiosito!  
  
Ale-chan: muchas gracias x tu review y tus congratulaciones n__n me alegra q lo hayas considerado interesante! como dices tú, espero continuar pronto, aunque tenga q volver a clases ¬¬ jejejeje ^---^ besos! ciaito!  
  
PD- Si les gustaría escuchar la carta de algún otro personaje del anime, haré lo posible por incluirla ¿ok?   
  
¡Hasta luego!  
  
I will be a otaku forever :)  
  
Happy Sagara :) 


	4. Diarios y más diarios

IVDiarios y más diariosIV  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Bien... antes que nada, sigo creyendo que estas cosas de chicas, pero el algún lado leí que esKribir puede ayudarte a desahogarte un poco; menos mal ke no leo muy seguido. Akane ciempre dice que por eso mi hortografía es horrible, pero claro que no es cierto, solamente está selosa ¿o no?   
  
Pues bueno, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, vivo con mi padre en el dojo de los Tendo y asisto a la eskuela Furinkan. Soy el chico más guapo y fuerte en todos los aspectos, pero no me gusta prezumir. Mi problema empieza justo ahí: estoy comprometido con la muchacha más berrinchuda y cascarrabias del planeta, ¿su nombre? Akane Tendo, la hija del mejor amigo de mi padre (o algo así, nunca he comprendido completamente si se aman o se odian a muerte; para serte franko sospecho que cimplemente ambos están locos).   
  
A decir verdad, Genma Saotome es un tarado; no, no es que llo sea un mal ijo ni nada parecido,es la neta. Por ejemplo, de niño me encerró con un montón de gatos y cubierto de pescado ¡¿Qué clase de padre le haze eso a su hijo?! después me llevó a practicar artes marciales a unos lagos encantados, donde amvos caímos y desde entonces estamos malditos. Cada vez que me toque el agua fría me transformo en una chika d caveyo pelirrojo. ¿Ves lo que digo? Ok, de acuerdo, acepto que uno puede aprender a vivir con eso, pero si quieres saber cuál es mi verdadera maldición te lo diré: ser el prometido de una niña tan antipática como Akane.  
  
No creas ke no he hecho nada para yevarme mejor con ella, es solo que ¡es imposible entenderla! un día solamente le expresé educadamente que su komida era frankamente incomible porque sabía a calcetines podridos, ¿y qué crees que hizo? en lugar de agradecer mi consejo para ayudarla a mejorar,¡ me estampó el estofado en la cara! ¿qué tal, e? Y luego ze la pasa con ese cretino de Ryoga, sin darse cuenta que el menso este solo trata de conquistarla y se aprobecha de que puede conbertirze en Pechan, un horrendo y deforme cerdo negro, ¡para dormir con ella! si yo no estuviera aquí para cuidarla... es decir, debería agradecérmelo. La he salvado de todos los villanos cobardes que la han secuestrado desde que yegué a Nerima y me paga tratándome de forma infrahumana.   
  
Hace poco tuvimos una riña (nada raro en nosotros, discutimos al menos 100 veces al día) porque le dije que Shampoo es mucho más amavle de lo que ella es. Desde entonces se niega a dirijirme la palabra, y bueno, ese es un problema porque es la única persona que me pasa las tareas y me presta dinero cuando olvido mi almuerso. Pero quizá estoy mejor sin ella... tú mismo lo has oído, el 90% de mis cicatrices corporales no son por todos mis peligrosos combates, sino por todas las veces que me ha avollado la cabeza con su mazo gigante. ¿Qué clase de señorita decente posee un mazo de 2 toneladas?   
  
Aún kon todo... hay una parte de mi que la extraña, no sé... hay algo en la forma como me mira cada mañana al regañarme por quedarme dormido, algo en su sonrisa... tiene ALGO. Cimplemente algo que no tiene ninguna otra chica que haya conocido. Pero sobre todas las cosas es terca, he tratado como 50000 vezes de disculparme y ella hace como si yo no existiera. ¿Qué necesita, que me arrodille a sus pies y se los bese? eso sí que no, primero que nada está mi orgullo masculino Saotome. ¿Sabes? es muy gracioso... ambos nos odiamos, pero cada vez que la miro directamente a los ojos estando muy cerca de ella, sus orejas enrojecen como 2 manzanas, ni qué dezir de su cara, que opaca los foquitos del árbol de nabidad. ¿Es eso algo normal? tal vez está enferma... sí, si fuera una mujer lobo, eso explicaría el porqué de muchas cozas que no entiendo de ella.  
  
¡Chicas! ¿sabías que hace poco instauraron un nuevo puesto en el periódico escolar, llamado Doctora Corazón? qué tontería, eso mismo penzé yo. Por supuesto, tenía que ser idea de una niña. No me sorprende que las muchachas le escriban tratando de reparar sus miserables vidas, ¿pero que halla tipos que REALMENTE partisipen en esos jueguitos ñoños? se me revuelbe el estómago de solo pensarlo... apuesto a que seguramente serían chicos como Ryoga... ¡jajaja! sí, provablemente firmó algo así como Cerdito negro o algo parecido. Desde luego, alguien como llo nunca lo haría. ¿Qué tiene de complicado el amor? es la gente tonta la que piensa que es complicado y acaba creyéndoselo. Como esos ipocondricos o como se llamen.   
  
Pues se acabó, si Akane cree que puede hacerme sufrir de esta forma no me boy a prestar a sus juegos. Mañana será la última oportunidad que le daré para perdonarme... y si no, pues ella se lo pierde. A ver a quién le pide ayuda la proxima vez que a algún psicópata maníaco se le ocurra secuestrarla.   
  
Este... te diré una última cosa. Pero te lo estoy diciendo, si por tu culpa llega a saverlo alguien, ¡te arrancaré tus páginas una por una y las arrojaré al fuego! ¿Entendido? Bueno... akí voy. Muy bien, lo admito, le escribí una pequeña carta a la tal Doctora... no pienses mal, claro que yo tengo la situación controlada y en orden, solamente me gustaría escuchar su opinión (después de todo ella es una chica... bien, eso espero O_o). Es muy breve desde luego... nada más le describo cómo me siento con respecto a Akane, y le planteo nuestros problemas. También le expreso explícitamente que mañana la menor de las Tendo debe aprovechar su oportunidad de perdonarme, porque ya no tendrá otra.   
  
¿Qué? ¿estás insinuando que no me atrevería a dejar d avlarle? ¡claro que lo haría! después de todo ¿qué es ella para mí? ...  
  
Caray, nunca lo havía pensando así antes. Ella... Akane es... zolamente es... la única persona que está ciempre dispuesta a escucharme, aquella que nunca me falla, que siempre está ayí para darme un consejo, para ayudarme... ella es mi mejor amiga, es...  
  
Akane Tendo es mi vida, mi mundo... si yo la perdiera... no quiero pensarlo, ¡no puedo! Akane tú... je, es grasioso, siento mi cara caliente y muy roja, creo que devo tener fievre... Akane yo... ¡Kami-sama! me tiembla mucho la mano.  
  
Akane, tú me gustas.  
  
Vaya... yo, no cé que fue eso, me siento muy raro... cre-creo ke debo estar cansado, hoy fue un día muy largo. Buenas noches...  
  
So-sobre lo que dije antes, no es verdad, jamás dejaría a Akane para irme con Shampoo; siento mucho haber herido tus sentimientos, querida Akane...  
  
Ja, ja, ja... estoy un poco cursi esta noche, ¿no crees? lla debo de estar soñando...  
  
Pues... como te decía... Vuenas noches, hasta mañana. Je,¡deséame suerte con mi pequeña empresa!, ¿ok?   
  
Firmado  
  
Ranma Saotome  
  
A mis queridos lectores:   
  
Pues bueno, creo que estuve un poco demasiado cursilona y medio incongruente esta vez ne? pero así es el amor... o algo parecido! jejeje, sip, las faltas de ortografía las hice a propósito (al menos la mayoría ;) por eso mismo de que nuestro peque no escribe muy bonito que digamos ^ --^  
  
Con todo y todo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, originalmente pensaba poner ambos diarios el de Akane y el de Ranma para que supieran lo que había escrito Ranma y lo que pensaba Akane del tema, pero iba a quedar muyyy largo; así que habrá que esperar al próximo capítulo... ¿qué irá a pasar entre Ranma y Akane? ¿y qué dijeron Ryoga y Kuno de sus respuestas? ¿adivinan qué sucedió con la carta del doctor Tofu? (nop, el no va a la escuela pero ya sabrán cómo se enteró de la Doc. y cómo resolvió sus problemas amorosos ^n__n^ ).   
  
Kei Kudonogy: Es un honor para mí que consideres a este como uno de tus preferidos thank you!! ^^ así a uno le dan más ganas de escribir, por lo que trataré de actualizar siempre pronto! ojalá y te haya parecido chido este capítulo, besos! bye!!  
  
Shakka V: Me alegra que te hayas reído un rato con esta historia, y espero que igual no te hayas dormido con el IV jeje! gracias x tu review!!! ciao! kisses!  
  
emaltea: Muchas gracias por tu review! te prometo que haré lo posible por incluir a las personas que pediste (aunque no sea muy directamente como con Ryoga y con Kuno); x lo pronto ya tengo algo en mente para el buen doc. muajajaja! n__n espero que hayas disfrutado la continuación, selavi!! besitos!   
  
Ale-chan: Muchísimas gracias x tu review y x todos tus ánimos!! ^^ q linda persona eres; jejeje, me alegro que te caiga tan bien Kuno y a Ryoga... pues q le vamos a hacer así es nuestro niño, pero eso le da su encanto especial ;) ne? estoy de acuerdo, sería muy chistoso pensar en lo q diría Kosunkigui, t prometo q haré lo posibe x introducirlo un poquito ^-~ bueno, pues hasta la vista!! besos!!!  
  
Sakurajin-chan: hoola! muuchas gracias x tu review, ya van varias personas q me dicen q es muy original, thanks! ^---^ pero aguas, no se me vaya a subir a la cabeza :P jejejeje! mil gracias x tus comentarios; espero actualizar muy pronto para q no me envíes penurias y dolor n__n jijiji. Akane piensa igual q tú respecto a Kuno ¬¬ jjaja, pero le da humor a la historia ^^ Adiú!! besitos!  
  
kasim: hello! q bueno verte x aquí otra vez; muchísisimas gracias x tu review!! q bueno q cada vez t guste más el fic jejeje, d eso es d lo q se trata n_n adiós! besos!  
  
Maité-chan: HOLA!!! thank you very much x escribirme jeje. Eres una chica ambiciosa para las chitas ne? yo tmb ^^ jajajajaja!!! no t apures, aunq después d un par o dos d dolores d cabeza, nuestra Akane pronto conseguirá su cita perfecta con el Ranma (d una forma u otra). La carta está en camino!! bye-bye!! besos!! 


	5. Sorpresas y una chica llamada Akane Tend...

VSORPRESAS Y UNA CHICA LLAMADA AKANE TENDOV  
  
Querido diario:  
Me siento mal. Pienso que esto de dar consejos me está afectando, tengo ojeras del tamaño de una pasa grande cada una; eso sin mencionar que ahora siempre que me encuentro a Ryoga éste se sonroja y me ofrece un ramo de flores rojas, si continúa así me temo que pronto se va a gastar los ahorros de toda su vida.  
  
El pleito con Ranma no va mejor, ambos caminamos derechito a la escuela sin dirigirnos ni una mirada; sin embargo estoy un poco preocupada, ayer en el receso me acorraló junto a un árbol y me dijo muy decidido que había algo que tenía que decirme.  
  
-Pero será mañana - continuó - aquí mismo a las 2 en punto.  
  
Y se marchó así, sin más... ¿tú qué crees que tenga que decirme? conociéndolo será alguna tontería de aquéllas, pero por alguna razón, lo dudo. Nunca lo había visto tan serio, y creéme, en Ranma éso es bastante anormal. Por hablar de algo más alegre, hoy pasó un "accidente" muy sorprendente pero igualmente maravilloso. ¡A que no adivinas quién le pidió a mi hermana Kasumi matrimonio! pues ni más ni menos que el buen doctor Tofu, pero fue la declaración más extraña que haya visto en la vida (en la realidad la única).  
  
Verás, afortunada o desgraciadamente, las nuevas de la Doctora Corazón milagrosa se extendieron más allá de la escuela; y gracias a uno de mis tantos pacientes que se fracturó el codo en la clase de gimnasia, también el doctor Tofu se enteró de ello. No entendí mucho lo que pasó después, pero el caso es que el doc. se decidió y escribió una carta donde le profesaba todos sus sentimientos a Kasumi; pero casualmente, justo cuando iba a escribir la dirección del destinatario acertó a pasar Kasumi a pedirle una taza de azúcar. Y ya te imaginarás,al pobre hombre se le fue la cordura como siempre que sucede cuando ve a mi hermana mayor; esta vez se le fue de largo la pluma y escribió "Kasumi" por todas partes. Bien, el cartero se extrañó mucho cuando la encontró en el buzón, pero aún así la llevó a casa esa misma mañana.  
  
Decididamente quizo el destino que el doctor Tofu fuera quien estuviera en nuestra casa esta vez, ya que mi padre lo había invitado a cenar; y pues bueno, cuando vio la carta en manos de Kasumi, uf, creéme que se podía freír un huevo en su frente. Pero el caso es que esto le dio el valor de arrodillarse ante Kasumi, y antes las miradas atónitas de todos le pidió matrimonio. Si piensas que se armó un jaleo total, estás en lo correcto; no te apures, por parte de mi hermana, nunca la había visto tan feliz como hoy. Pero claro... mi padre es otra historia.  
  
Si hay algo que tiene el señor Tendo es un amor desmedido por sus hijas, en seguida abrazó al doctor llorando a mares, como si fuera a él a quien se le hubiera declarado; cuando se calmó un poco, con gusto le dio la mano de Kasumi, pero a juzgar por la cara que puso el doc. cuando se lo llevó aparte, si llegara a lastimar a mi hermana desearía nunca haber nacido. Por supuesto, estoy segurísima de que nunca haría algo así, ya que es un hombre muy bondadoso y se nota que ama a Kasumi con todo el corazón... estoy muy feliz por ellos. Papá también debe pensar así, solamente que le gusta exagerar, ya lo conoces, pero en realidad todos estamos alegres. Tal vez te mencioné que en mi infancia sentía gran afecto por el doctor, pero era un amor de niña, desde luego. ¿Sabes? me pregunto si algún hombre me amará así algún día.  
  
Pero seguramente no será Ranma, dado que, por lo visto, le da lo mismo si somos prometidos o no. Es decir ¿cuántas veces lo he encontrado coqueteando con otras mujeres al sin vergüenza? demasiadas, diría yo. Ya te he dicho sobre el montón de cartas de amor que recibo a diario, lo extraño es que no todas son... bueno, de amor. Ojea estas dos:  
  
Querida Sunev:  
Hola, quisiera pedirte unos consejos acerca de un problema que tengo. Verás, existe un muchacho que me ha hecho la vida imposible desde que llegué; lo peor es que siempre que trato de vengarme de él se las ingenia para librarse y humillarme de paso. Mi madre dice que no lo culpe de todo, que seguro se debe a la mala suerte que me acompaña desde que nací; bueno, es cierto que caí de cabeza cuando el doctor me agarró y también que terminé perdido en la ropa sucia en vez de ir a mi cuna del hospital. Pero ella no lo conoce, no sabe de sus sucias artimañas para molestarme a mí y a su pobrecita prometida... Lo cierto es que ¡he decidido vengarme esta vez! solo quisiera que me dieras tu opinión sobre si debía echarle mal de ojo, probar con el budú o quizá intentar con un zombie, no sé...dicen que la necromancia no es tan difícil de practicar; aunque la verdad sería más fácil envenenarlo, ya que se echa a la boca todo lo que está al alcance de su mano. ¿Tú que escogerías? bueno, me despido  
  
Atte.  
Hechicero PD- ¿Qué les gusta tomar a las chicas? es que compré un nuevo filtro de amor y no sé muy bien con qué mezclarlo para dárselo a mi amada Akane. ¡Ah! si eres linda y necesitas de algún conjuro para deshacerte de alguien indeseable (como ese tal Ranma) solo tienes que pedírmelo.  
  
Si ese sujeto no puede considerarse extraño, entonces estoy loca. Me recuerda a mi compañero Kosunkugi, él es muy tierno y siempre recibe con alegría mis regalos (aunque luego empiece a faltar a clases, quién sabe por qué), pero es cierto que en más de una ocasión lo he visto preparando rituales extraños... a veces en compañía de una gallina Oo por si tienes curiosidad de mi respuesta, esta fue:  
  
Estimado Hechicero:  
Tu carta ha sido más... interesante, de las otras que he recibido. Bueno, tienes un problema peculiar, aunque no estoy segura de que lo mejor sea resolverlo con magia si... ejem, tiendes a tener tan mala suerte. Lamentablemente no sé mucho sobre fetiches mágicos o hechizos para la venganza; quizá si consultas a un curandero o buscas en internet encuentres algo que te sirva. Yo me ocupo más de problemas del CORAZ"N que de otra cosa. Te agradezco tu oferta, pero prefiero resolver mis problemas de formas menos... drásticas. Acerca de tu otra pregunta, admito que no estoy de acuerdo con el uso de pociones para lograr que alguien se enamore de ti. Estoy segura de que hay una chica allá fuera capaz de fijarse en ti tal como eres, sin necesidad de trampas y artilugios. Si sigues en tu intento dale.... café negro. Mis mejores deseos para ti,  
Sunev  
  
¡Es el colmo! si me interesaran esas cosas mejor le hubiera puesto algo así como... "El caldero de embrujos" y no Doctora Corazón, pero en fin... debo admitir que un chico tan distraído como Kosunkugi bien hubiera podido hacerlo. Espero que con mi aclaración no me lleguen mensajes así de estrafalarios... lo único que me faltaría es que me escriba un alumno con problemas cardiacos. La verdad sí dudé un poco en cuanto si no tenía algo para Ranma... un "Desestupidizador" no me hubiera venido mal... o más bien dicho a él. Por lo menos he aprendido una cosa: que nunca volveré a aceptarle un café negro o alguna otra bebida a Kosunkugi, solo por si acaso. De todas formas, odio el café negro.  
  
Pero la que es insuperable es la carta de mi hermana Nabiki:  
  
Estimada Sunev:  
Saludos, en primera, déjame decirte que si fuera yo quien ejerciera tu oficio empezaría a cobrar más caro; con toda la demanda que tienes el periódico estaría loco si no accediera. Pero vamos al grano: te propongo asociarte conmigo y formar nuestro propio periódico; creéme que con toda esa correspondencia lo llenaríamos de arriba a abajo. También sería bueno eliminar los límites de la escuela y hacer pública tu carrera, tal vez hasta acabaríamos en tv o algo así.  
Repartiríamos ganancias de 80 y 20 % yo solo un poco más porque fue mi idea, claro, y en menos de un mes seríamos millonarias. Si eres demasiado escrupulosa o no estás convencida, prueba mi consejo: verás que cuando cobres 2000 yens por carta no te arrepentirás, y si tienes una pizca de ambición búscame. ¡Puede ser el negocio de tu vida! ¿a quién no le gustaría jubilarse a los 20 años? Me despido Atte Nabiki Tendo PD1- Si pudieras arreglar algo entre Akane y Ranma, creéme que hasta podría pensar en pagarte; francamente es un fastidio tener a esos dos tórtolos peleando y armando escándalo en vez de aceptar que se mueren el uno por el otro.  
PD2- Si conoces a algún soltero rico que esté en busca de novia o esposa, no dudes en decírmelo (en realidad no importa si el aspecto o la edad).  
  
¡Me dieron ganas de partir su oferta en mil pedazos! por no mencionar el decirle unas cuantas verdades. ¿Con que me muero por Ranma eh? y que yo sepa el único fastidio por aquí es ella (con la obvia excepción del maestro Happosai) . Pero en serio, su oferta es desquiciante, ni siquiera Kuno me pagaría 2000 yens por carta; y si de por si me la paso encerrada en mi habitación atendiendo solo a los estudiantes, si pusiera un anuncio público capaz que no vuelvo a ver la luz del sol en años... ¿cómo quiere entonces salir en televisión? sin mencionar que moriría de la vergüenza si alguien llega a enterarse de quién soy. Pero en fin, después de controlar las ganas que tenía de enfrentarla, respiré y conté hasta 10000 para contestar:  
  
Querida Nabiki:  
Me alegra que veas tantas posibilidades para mi oficio, pero debo admitir que me parecen demasiado optimistas. Además creéme que estoy bastante conforme con mi trabajo y sueldo tal como están. Estoy segura de que cualquiera quisiera jubilarse tan joven, pero la verdad aspiro a terminar una carrera profesional real y no perdería por nada del mundo mi graduación. Temo que no puedo ayudarte con tus problemas familiares, pero te recomiendo que no sofoques a esos jóvenes (y les recomiendo a sus padres lo mismo) con eso del matrimonio y el noviazgo, dejen que ellos elijan sobre su vida; sobre todo en un paso tan importante. Ejem, me parece algo frívolo de tu parte comprometerte con un tipo que ni conoces (sospecho que por su dinero) y sobre todo a tu edad, así que ten cuidado con esas ideas por favor. De todas formas no conozco a ninguno, a menos que cuentes a Kuno Tatewaki pero no creo que sea de tu tipo. Además recuerda que el amor verdadero puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina, y siempre querrás estar disponible para cuando llegue. Te deseo lo mejor Atte Sunev  
  
Bastante madura ¿no crees? es decir, la otra opción era decirle todo eso de forma un poco más "informal" si me entiendes. Uf, siento que ya no puedo ni con mi alma, pero esta es la última carta de la noche; debí dejarla olvidada por allí sin darme cuenta. Dame unos minutos para ojearla...  
  
Dios mío, cuando terminé por poco me desmayo; tenía la mano tan temblorosa que la pluma se me cayó y tuve que agacharme a recogerla. Cuando me levanté, me miré de reojo en el espejo y tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes. La verdad me late el corazón como si acabara de terminar un entrenamiento especialmente agotador.  
  
Te preguntará cuál es el motivo de tanta turbación, bueno, ya estoy más tranquila así que te lo diré... en realidad, será mejor que transcriba la carta y así te darás una mejor idea. Aquí está:  
  
Sunev:  
Hola, te escribo por un asunto...mmm...eh... complicado. Así espero que estés bien y todo eso, tú sabes... yo también estoy bien en caso de que lo preguntes. Bueno, en realidad no tan bien como quisiera; uf, de acuerdo, la verdad es que no estoy nada bien, estoy mal, terriblemente mal... y todo eso solo por una chica... una chica llamada Akane Tendo. Mira, seamos francos, a primera vista es solamente una persona ruda y terca, bastante molesta, mandona y sin asomo de feminidad; así la llamo todo el tiempo, pero desde hace unos días comprendí que hay muchas más cosas en ella.  
  
Esa es la imagen que ella tiene para el mundo, una muchacha fuerte que no necesita de nadie, o que deja alguna vez un tímido rastro de mujer; y aunque todos la quieren mucho, nadie la conoce como yo. Porque ahora me doy cuenta de ese aroma de ternura que despide cuando pasa, de esas sonrisas furtivas y de todo el esfuerzo detrás de un arroz quemado que antes no notaba, o quizá solo ignoraba sin darle importancia. Ella es así, algunas veces parece un hombre especialmente orgulloso y violento en ese cuerpo de mujer tan frágil... aquel que he cargado tantas veces... apenas abrazos cortos y sin pensar cuando la rescataba de algún sitio.  
  
Hace poco entendí todas esas verdades... qué ciego me sentí entonces, y todo gracias a la súbita iluminación que me llegó mientras refunfuñaba contra ella por haber tenido otra de tantas riñas que han formado la mayor parte de nuestra vida juntos. Sin embargo, ésa es la opinión que tengo ahora de Akane aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo cambió tanto de un día para otro; pero lo que de verdad me atemoriza pensar es QUÉ opina ella de mí. Jamás sería capaz de decirle estas frases tan cursis en persona, me horroriza que llegara siquiera a mirar esto. Debes pensar que soy un tonto, algo como ¡idiota, si la amas dícelo! porque es lo que a cada rato pienso yo. Incluso junté agallas suficientes para citarla mañana en el receso, pero no sé si tendré el valor suficiente para hacserlo.  
  
Es una vergüenza... ¡vean al valiente guerrero que ganó tantas batallas mortales temblar como una hoja por ir a hablar con una chica! pero es cierto. El único propósito de esta carta era pedirte un consejo, aunque tal vez solo quería desahogarme antes de que reventara. Probablemente sigas creyendo que soy un pobre tonto, pero de todas formas (escucha porque solo lo diré una vez) gracias por escucharme, y si tienes algún consejo sería bienvenido.  
  
Anónimo  
  
Estoy sin palabras. Nunca había leído nada así, este mensaje es tan intenso que casi siento que me quema la mano al tacto. Y era para mí. No para mí como Sunev, sino para mí como Akane Tendo. Ignoro quién pudo escribir una carta tan apasionado sobre mí, porque incluso aunque todos los indicios señalan en una dirección no puedo creerlo (aunque por un motivo desconocido deseo con todas mis fuerzas que así sea). No fue Ranma, es imposible. El Ranma que yo conozco no se atrevería a decir esto a una desconocida y además está el asunto de la buena ortografía y la letra impecable. Conozco los cuadernos de Ranma y parece que se libró una batalla campal en ellos, así que queda descartado.  
  
Y aun así... las peleas, los rescates, la rudeza... todo eso me confunde tanto; ¿quién si no Ranma ha pasado por esas cosas? ¿y para salvarme a mí? están Ryoga, Mousse y ellos claro pero... ¡es tan confuso! ¿y qué hay de lo de la cita? nadie me ha citado más que él, y la verdad no imaginaba para qué... ¡demonios! es como si una parte de mí me dijera "es él, no hay nadie más; además tú quieres que sea él" y el otro "Ranma jamás se fijaría en ti, él mismo lo ha dicho un montón de veces". La verdad ya no quiero pensar más en ello pero no puedo olvidarlo, es decir ¿quién podría? pero creo que me voy a volver loca si sigo indagando a estas horas de la madrugada. Será mejor dormir un poco... es decir, sea lo que sea, lo descubriré mañana ¿o no? Sí... es lo mejor. Aunque espero conciliar el sueño después de esto, y eso que estoy muerta de cansancio.  
  
Vaya, al menos te tengo a ti para contártelo. Si no estoy segura de que yo también hubiera explotado como ese chico o por lo menos ya estaría en el manicomio entre tanto secreto e intriga. Eres mi confidente, mi amigo callado que puedo guardar bajo la almohada... gracias, muchas gracias. Y te deseo que pases unas muy buenas noches.  
  
Sinceramente tuya  
  
Akane  
  
Y bueno, muchas disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en continuar, pero bien dicen mejor tarde que nunca ne? Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, son un gran apoyo y un consuelo cuando no encuentro más inspiración. La verdad me impresiona el éxito que tuvo este fic, no me merezco tantos halagos pero ¡¡gracias!!  
  
Maria T: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, lamento no haber podido checar tus fics aún pero te prometo que pronto lo haré. Ojalá y también te haya gustado este. Q chido q t hayas reído jejejeje -- y grax a ti!! x lo menos en el mio fic si esta bien clavado nuestro chavo jaja vdd? Besus!! bye!  
  
Kei-Kugodgy: mil perdones por haber escrito mal tu nombre!! U haberme avisado antes!! no yo tengo la culpa UU sorry! y también mil gracias por tu continuo ánimo nn eres un escritor muy bueno, ya leí parte de tu fic d Inuyasha y pronto me verás por allá aunque no entendí qué pasó porque primero me llegó un review tuyo y luego este que está ahora y el otro desapareció... q raro no? Oo t pasó algo? weno, thanks y besos! bye-bye!  
  
Ale-chan: Jejejeje, claro! ya sabes q para un roto siempre hay un desconocido jejeje :P pero no creo q tu ortografía sea tan mala o si? OO pero en fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que t haya gustado el cap. si vdd? Ranma es todo lindoo!!! pero a lo mejor se me pasó la mano :P besitos! adiú!!  
  
Nÿta: aquí tienes un capítulo para rato -- thanks x tu review y aki t dejo la continuación para que la cheques ;) sí, yo siempre he dicho q soy una maravilla y ps todo se parece a su dueño vdd? nn ojalá t haya gustado! ciao!! besos!!  
  
Sandy0329: gracias x tu comentario!! me subiste la moral jejeje ahora no va a haber quien me aguante :P ejem... me demoré un pokito vdd? U q ya voy a entrar a clases y ps no se cuanta tarea me vayan a dejar pero recemos xq sea poca TT kisses! cuidaos tu tmb!! sarabatya!  
  
Jade Saotome Kusagami:q bueno q t hayas reído aunke sea un ratito en este capítulo no hay mucho humor q digamos, d hecho me quedo bastante empalagoso :P pero t agradezco tu review nn No pude incluir tu petición, pero ya veré más adelante si le damos un papelito a la loca d Kodachi en la historia vale? jeje, bye!! besitos!!  
  
Riosaku: q alegría q t guste el curso d la historia !! aquí t dejo la continuación y espero q t guste mucho :P seguí tu consejo y ahora sí q aumente bastante d largo ne? jejejje ojalá q compense la espera nnU besssos! arrivederci!!  
  
Espero no haberme olvidado d nadie U xq soy medio despistada, pero x si acaso thank you a todos los q lean La cita perfecta. Buen negocio el d Nabiki verdad? y Gosunkugi sigue siendo un caso XD y lo del doc. estuvo un poco esteee... exagerado? :P pero ps ya XD Y quien viera a los personajes; Akane bien madura, Ranma todo un poeta, Ryoga un cliente asiduo de la florería, Kuno un soltero codiciado, el doctor Tofu y Kasumi x fin en planes d boda, Gosunkugi = d obsesivo y Nabiki... pues es Nabiki :P Lamento decir q los voy a dejar con la duda un tiempo d lo q va a pasar "mañana" pero tengo q complicar un "poco" mas las cosas xq MAÑANA va a ser uno d los cap. cruciales así q seamos crueles jejejejeje =) pero como dice mi sis al fin todo está bien o si no no es el final :)

Así q usteden dirán... valió la pena la espera? eso espero jejeje!  
See ya!!! deseenme suerte en la prepa TT  
  
I will be a otaku forever!! :)  
Happy Sagara :)


	6. Problemas

VI PROBLEMAS VI

Eres un idiota, Ranma! eres un completo idiota! no pude dejar de repetirme la misma frase, hasta que caí al suelo exahusto de pegarle al mismo tronco con el puño. Mis nudillos sangraban un poco, pero no me importó. Nada me importaba después de haber visto y oído aquéllo.

Sucedió así: en uno de mis largos viajes, me encontré vagando por un profundo bosque, quizá en China, pensando como siempre en mi musa, Akane. Cuando escuché voces humanas adelante, tal vez una tribu que me dejara pasar la noche en su choza. Me acerqué un poco más, espiando a través de unos arbustos. Pero no me esperaba lo que vi; y no me gustó nada tampoco.

-Qué quieres?

-Tengo que decirte algo.

Era ese tonto de Ranma, molestando a Akane, como siempre. Pero había algo raro en su expresión, no parecía una pelea como las otras. Al principio me sorprendí, cómo era posible que ellos estuvieran en China? O.o pero sacudí la cabeza impaciente, cosas así de inexplicable ya me habían ocurrido antes (ser golpeado por una pelirroja y un panda gigante les suena conocido?) , y lo que estaba viendo era más importante.

-Pero será mañana! aquí a las 2 en punto. Y más vale que no faltes! - seguramente Akane tampoco se lo esperaba, porque puso la misma cara de estupefacción que yo sentía. Seguí a mi rival para hacerle pagar su falta de respeto, nadie le grita a una mujer si yo estoy presente! y menos aún a mi amada Akane! así que de una paliza no se salvaba, seguro.

Pero no ocurrió así. Saotome se detuvo en un claro, miró alrededor para ver si no había nadie y se dirigió a alguien frente a él.

-Hice lo que me dijiste - hablaban tan bajo que era difícil escucharles, y el cabezota de Ranma tapaba el rostro de la otra persona; creo que era una mujer, pero no estoy seguro.

-Segura que esto funcionar�? no puedo decírselo de una vez? - preguntó Saotome, con el tono de impaciencia que le es tan característico.

-Sí, ya sé que me ayudaste con la carta y todo, pero era demasiado cursi; seguro que ella vomitó al leer tantas tonterías.

-Bien, si no me queda de otra... supongo que tendré que confiar en ti - declaró Ranma, cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza con desfachatez.

-Aún no puedo creer que mañana se lo diré. Le diré a Akane que la amo.

No te puedo decir lo que pensé en ése momento, aunque estoy seguro de que no pensé nada, mi mente y cuerpo se paralizaron al oír las palabras que me atormentaban desde que conocí a mi dulce Akane y a su prometido de la trencita. Seguro que abrí mucho los ojos y apreté el puño, porque en seguida me dieron ganas de romperle la cara al tal Saotome.

-Quién está ahí? - gritó Ranma, escuchando el ruido de las hojas al moverse. Pero justo cuando iba a salir, sentí un aliento y un ruido a mi espalda; a penas tuve tiempo de ver los ojos y el hocico de un jabalí gigante, cuando me corneó en... ejem... la espalda, y salí volando por los cielos, gritando: Ésta me la pagas Saotome!

Y ya ves, por eso es que estoy tan furioso ahora, impotente y sin saber qué hacer. Pero ya decidí lo que tengo que hacer, no voy a permitir que ese inútil de Ranma se quede con Akane, al menos no sin luchar. Debo decírselo... debo declararle mis sentimientos a la linda Akane antes que ese maldito cara de salmón. Gulp... aunque no sé si estoy preparado, ésta es la oportunidad que he buscado todo este tiempo! no puedo perderla! así pues... mañana le declararé a Akane mi eterno amor! si es que logro llegar a la escuela sin perderme... O.o será mejor que madrugue...

Bien, me despido. Saludos diario

Atte. Ryoga

Sí, ya ni digan... ya nadie se acordaba de este fic, me tardé eternidades! y lo siento mucho! T.T y para colmo es un cap. muy cortito... pero la inspiración y el tiempo (son las 12:37 am jeje U) no me dieron para más. Además de que ahora tengo una vida de estudiante de preparatoria repleta de tareas XD jajaja, cuesta trabajo acostumbrarse pero ya voy mejorando... y además me he divertido mucho y me la he pasado muy bien (descontando la mala suerte, claro, pero ésa venía incluida desde que nací XD). Lo que me recuerda, pasemos a los reviews!

Kei-kugodgy: mi postor #1! cómo estás? U ya me regañaste por haber tardado tanto jejeje, de veras que lo siento. Bueno ya les dejé aquí un adelantito, jejeje, cortito pero al menos ya me hallé mejor con la historia XD Además peor es nada, ne? bueno, ps lo de siempre, muchas gracias x tus reviews, tu apoyo y tu jalón de orejas! besos, t quiero, bye!

Maria T: hola chica! jejeje, pues ahora sí que debes tener este fic muerto y enterrado pero aki vengo a recordártelo! en este cap. no pasó mucho, pero espero que les dé una idea de lo que va a pasar... oh, sí, me huele a desastre xD Bueno, besitos, bye-bye! q estés muy bien nn

Juny Tao: sip, parece q nadie se creyó muy bien lo d Ranma el poeta, jajajaja; admito q el chico probablemente saque -1 en literatura, pero denle chance! XD gracias x tu review!

Shi Feng Huan: gracias x tu review y tu comentario! me alegra q t hayan gustado las cartas, pero en cuanto a tu petición... es obligatoria? xq no keda muy bien con lo k sigue U jejeje, pero ps a ver q se puede hacer... besos bye!

Pues muchas gracias x su apoyo! y kiero aprovechar para presumir q gané el Anime Award para el mejor fic General con esta historia:D jejeje, todo es x ustedes preciosos lectores, asi q gracias y nos vemos en el prox cap! (o sea en un año o dos O.O)  
Jajajaja, es broma! es broma! q esten bien, bye!

I will be a otaku forever! )  
Happy Sagara :) 


	7. Chapter 7

VII EXTRAVIADO VII

Querido diario:

Catástrofe, sólo puedo expresarlo con esa palabra, la peor de las cosas ha ocurrido. Cuando te dejé por última vez todavía meditaba sobre si Ranma podía ser mi admirador secreto, pero ojalá las cosas siguieran siendo tan simples.

Te he perdido. Sucedió ayer por la mañana, justo después del desayuno. Yo miraba con atención a Ranma, incapaz de creer que él pudiera escribir una cosa así, y más aún que yo le gustara; pero no encontré diferencia alguna en su forma de agarrar los palillos, de devorar toda la comida, o de llamarme fea ese día, todo normal. Salimos disparados de casa, tarde como de costumbre, pero cometí un pequeño error que me costará la existencia.

Sabes que guardo todos mis libros por la noche, justo antes de acostarme. Lo sabes porque te contado miles de veces cómo los ronquidos de Ranma rompen la serenidad de la noche y causan una jaqueca terrible a las 11 de la noche. Bien, pues ése día no fue la excepción, y luego de cerrarte llené mi portafolios de libros y cuadernos. Después de eso, tengo por costumbre guardarte bajo llave en el cajón debajo de mi buró, donde nadie pueda encontrarte; pero ése día, ése fatídico momento, lo olvidé por completo.

No sé si fue la emoción de la carta o quizá mi cansancio, el caso es que jamás pasó por mi mente esconderte, nunca. A la mañana siguiente,  
un poco más atenta que la noche anterior, revisé como siempre que siguieras encerrado, soy un poco paranoica lo sé, y al no encontrarte me invadió el pánico. Dado que acostumbro escribirte sobre la mesa de mi habitación, revolví papeles y muebles hasta encontrarte, suspiré aliviada y justo cuando iba a ponerte a salvo, la puerta crujió al abrirse.

-Dios! Ranma me asustaste! qué haces tan temprano molestándome?

-Mira que te levantas de un humor... sólo venía a avisarte que Kazumi dice que te des prisa en bajar, o si no llegaremos tarde.

-Tarde? qué hora es? - pregunté sobresaltada, pues no consulté el reloj esa mañana.

-Las...7:00 am - respondió Ranma, tras un largo bostezo.

-Qué! fuera de mi camino! - exclamé, apartándolo a un lado al bajar corriendo la escalera. Seguramente comprenderás mi prisa si te digo que entro a las 7:15 am al colegio, por lo que ya era tardísimo.

-Buenos días, desayuno! ya!

-Calma Akane, puede darte una indigestión - comentó Nabiki perezosamente, al verme arrasar con todo lo que tenía enfrente.

-Creo que tú y Ranma pasan demasiado tiempo juntos - comentó mi padre pasmado, al vernos acabar con nuestra porción de comida, la suya, la de Genma, Happosai y probablemente las de todos los demás.

-Adiós - exclamamos, al salir disparados por la puerta del dojo.

Como ves, no fue un comienzo muy bueno, pero aguarda, que las cosas empeoran. ¿Qué pasó contigo entonces? Al darme cuenta de que aún te sujetaba con una mano, no tuve más remedio que llevarte a la escuela. Maldita Dra. corazón, todo esto es por su culpa! y lo peor de todo es que somos la misma persona.

No sabía dónde esconderte, todas las opciones parecen arriesgadas, así que opté estúpidamente por llevarte conmigo. Bien, al menos así estarías cerca de mí y podría vigilarte de cerca. Si te mezclaba con mis libros, nadie tiene que sospechar nada, ya que no soy como las chicas que brillantemente escriben en la portada "Diario" donde todo el mundo puede leerlo.

Pero mi plan tenía una falla, ése día tuve deportes, y estarás de acuerdo que no podía llevarte en la mano mientras corría, llamaría demasiado la atención. Así que te oculté a regañadientes entre los arbustos, ya que nadie iba por allí. Excepto el señor de la limpieza, y los vagos que se escapan de clases y se esconden, y... bien, resulta que todo el mundo pasa por allí, así que les aconsejo que nunca lo intenten.

Estuve tan desconcentrada que perdí el juego, cosa que no pasa a menudo, y hasta mis amigas me notaron distante. Imaginarás mi alivio al terminar la clase y correr velozmente hasta el lugar... y luego mi asombro que se tornó rápidamente en pánico al notar lo evidente... ya no estabas ahí. Señor! no puede ser! qué había ocurrido? decidí preguntarle a la primera persona que pasara por allí, que para mi desgracia fue...

-Kuno! no viste un pequeño cuaderno verde por aquí?

-Oh, Akane! qué feliz estoy de verte! - sonrió tontamente ignorando mi pregunta - te he dicho que te ves completamente arrasadora el día de hoy?

-Qué? es decir, no! el cuaderno...!

-Ah, bien, creo que Joyo estuvo por aquí hace un rato, quizá él lo haya visto. Pero y si mejor vamos por un...?

-Bien, adiós! - desaparecí dejando sus palabras en el aire, y sin poder resistir la tentación, grité:

-Y por cierto, "arrasadora" es un piropo malísimo! - él parpadeó unos segundos y después volvió a mirar su libro de "El conquistador", mientras rascaba su cabello y murmuraba algo como: "Qué raro... se suponía que debía funcionar...".

Tenía que preguntarle a alguien dónde estabas y nuevamente mi suerte me decepcionó.

-Ranma, has visto a Joyo?

-A quién?

-Yo lo vi hace un momento cerca de los baños... - comentó un amigo suyo.

-Gracias! - exclamé, corriendo a toda prisa en ésa dirección.

-Hey Akane! - llamó Ranma.

-Te veo a las 2 en punto! - respondí, sin volver la vista.

-A las 2? acaso tendrán una cita? 

-Claro que no!

-Pues no sé Saotome, lleva mucha prisa por encontrar a Joyo...

-Cállate! - replicó mi prometido, al parecer soltándole un codazo.

-Auch! bien, yo sólo decía...

Esto me sorprendió, Ranma se oía casi celoso, pero es imposible que el chico de cabello trenzado guarde ese tipo de sentimientos. Además yo debía concentrarme exclusivamente en encontrarte, corrí a toda velocidad hacia los baños, mirando a uno y otro lado, pero lo que no sabía es que cada paso me alejaba más de mi objetivo.  
No fue hasta después que lo descubrí, pero Joyo se reunió con Ranma y sus amigos unos momentos después de que yo pasé; no cabe duda de que tengo la peor suerte del mundo ¿no te parece? pero ya de nada sirve lamentarse.

En fin, busqué como loca a Joyo todo el día, y cuando por fin lo encontré...

-Joyo! - lo llamé sin aliento.

-Hey Akane! qué pasa? me dicen que estabas buscándome. Acaso al fin aceptarás tener una cita conmigo?

"Este tipo se parece demasiado a Kuno" pensé.

-De casualidad no viste un pequeño cuaderno verde cerca de los arbustos en clase de deportes?

-Ah, sí! - tuve que morder mi lengua para no decir "¿y por qué lo tomaste si no era tuyo!"

-¿Y lo recogiste?

-Sí, es que me tocaba literatura y no traje mi cuaderno - casi pude escuchar mi sangre hirviendo, Dios, estaba molesta.

Me miró un momento con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué? no será tuyo ¿o sí?

-Am, no! claro que no... - ¿acaso lo habría leído?

-Pues sabías dónde estaba... - su mirada se tornó de sospecha.

-Lo que pasa es que me lo encargó una amiga - repliqué cortantemente - lo tienes o no?

-Sí, lo guardé en mi bolsillo... - hundió la mano en el bolsillo de su uniforme, yo estaba tan ansiosa que deseaba morderme las uñas.

-Diablos!

-Qué pasa? - pregunté apremiante. La respuesta fue clara, al bajar un poco la vista, observé cómo su dedo índice sobresalía a través de su pantalón. Su bolsillo estaba roto - cielos! también traía 5 yens...

Estoy segura de que podía sentir humo saliendo por mis orejas, y que hubiera echado fuego por la boca de haber podido. Una sensación muy singular, ya que sólo Ranma logra sacarme tanto de mis casillas.

-Tonto! - grité, haciéndolo volar por los aires. Aunque me sentí un poco mejor, un pánico helado me invadió. ¿Qué podía hacer? Joyo había estado en un millar de lugares, tú podías estar en cualquier parte. 

Pero aún así, contra todas las esperanzas, decidí registrar la escuela una vez más, de cabo a rabo de ser necesario. El resultado fue que acabé exhausta, y sin nada más que una terrible jaqueca. Tras unas horas perdí las esperanzas. Seguramente alguien te había recogido, podías estar en cualquier lado, sólo rogaba a Dios que no leyeran nada y te entregaran al departamento de Objetos Perdidos. Ja, claro, como si eso fuera a suceder! No sé si también lo habrás notado, pero vivimos en una sociedad de lo más "curiosa". Sólo necesitas ver a las chicas de mi clase chismorreando en cualquier receso para asegurarte.

Por cierto, me olvido de lo más importante, verdad? te preguntarás qué sucedió a las 2 en punto. Pues bien, a pesar de mi angustia, ganó la curiosidad y me reuní con Ranma donde acordamos el otro día. Él llegó corriendo unos minutos después. "Tarde como siempre" pensé con una sonrisa. Aguardé a que recuperara el aliento y me preparé para escucharlo.

-A...Akane - saludó él con una sonrisa. Se veía ligeramente nervioso y un poco más encantador que de costumbre.

-Hola. Bueno, qué querías decirme? - pregunté con expectación.

-Sí, yo... bueno, yo... - comenzó a tartamudear, cosa que me asombra pues, aunque no lo creas, Ranma es un chico muy seguro. Tal vez hasta demasiado.

-Qué?

-Me preguntaba si... - pero claro, entonces como de costumbre, alguien tenía que interrumpir!

-Akane! - desvié la mirada para posarla sobre Ryoga, aquél chico olvidadizo del que te hablé, quien corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

-Ryoga? qué pasa? qué haces aquí?

-Oh mi linda Akane... no lo permitiré Saotome! tú no te... - pero paró en seco al ver que un montón de rosas negras caían sobre nosotros.

-Ay no puede ser...

-Jojojo! Ranma mi amor! escuché que ibas a salir con esa mocosa, pero no podía creerlo! dime que no es cierto... yo sé que eres demasiado bueno pero... ya dile que no la amas! que sólo hablas con ella por lástima y... - bien, pues eso sí me hizo enfadar!

-Conque una mocosa eh! - apreté los dientes y estaba por darle su merecido cuando..

-Akane querida! - esta vez fue Kuno quien apareció corriendo entre los arbustos, con un ramo de rosas en cada mano.

-Qué demonios está pasando aquí? - pregunté, mirando fijamente a Ranma.

-Ni idea! te juro que yo no le dije a nadie...

-Por favor reconsidéralo Akane, tú no te puedes conformar con este pelmazo... - pidió Kuno, arrodillándose frente a mí.

-Qué!

-Como que pelmazo! - gritó Ranma.

-Muy bien Ranma! ya que insistes, lucharé contigo por el amor de mi dulce Akane!

-Mph, como quieras... - aceptó Ranma, poniéndose en guardia.

-Ah no! si alguien va a luchar con él ése seré yo! - anunció Ryoga - hazte a un lado Tatewaki!

-Jojojojo, en ése caso supongo que yo seré tu oponente! - exclamó altaneramente Kodashi, esgrimiendo su listón.

-Ranma Saotome! qué es todo esto? - reclamé, totalmente decepcionada y furiosa.

-Estoy ocupado! - exclamó el ojiazul, esquivando los ataques de sus dos contendientes.

-Arrr! siempre es lo mismo! - grité, apretando los puños - no piensas más que en pelear! no sé ni por qué me trajiste aquí en primer lugar...

-Vengan, rápido por aquí! escucho ruido... - todos los presentes miramos impresionados a la multitud que se nos aproximó, donde resaltaban el camarógrafo escolar y la srita. número en chismes, Marina Kaneki. Como si hiciera falta más gente!

-No, ellos no! - supliqué para mí, cubriendo mi rostro con la mano.

-Akane! ven por aquí - le indicó Kaneki al camarógrafo, y ambos se acercaron.

-Qué hacen aquí?

-Um, escuchamos un cierto rumor sobre que Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo tendrían una cita en este lugar, a las 2 en punto; y tú sabes que el deber de todo reportero es investigar la verdad... - explicó con una maquiavélica sonrisa, mientras sus lentes brillaban amenazadoramente.

"Más bien fastidiar a las personas" pensé con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues ya puedes irte, no pienso darte ninguna exclusiva - de lo contrario, me dije, éste sería el mejor escándalo desde que a Jun, la antigua chica más popular de la escuela, le pusieron frenos.

-Pero... - insistió la reportera, decepcionada - los estudiantes quieren saber la verdad! - reclamó, señalando a la multitud de curiosos que la seguían - al fin su relación será oficial?

-De qué hablas! - inquirimos los 5 a la vez.

-Akane...

-Es...

-Solo mía! - exclamaron los 3 chicos sucesivamente.

-Y Ranma me pertenece! - recalcó Kodashi, haciendo gala una vez más de su molesta risilla.

-Ya basta! - grité, harta de todo, silenciando a todos los presentes - en primera, somos personas y no le pertenecemos a nadie! y en segunda... - añadí, tratando de calmarme. Todos aguardaron expectantes a que terminara... pero yo... ya había tenido suficiente.

-En segunda, yo me largo - declaré fríamente, dejando helados a todos por unos momentos.

-Hey Akane...! espera! yo lo... - fue lo último que escuché de Ranma, mientras desaparecía entre los tupidos árboles, sin volver la vista atrás.  
Sí lo sé, no era el final romántico que todos esperábamos, verdad? pero qué puedo decirte... así es la vida; o al menos, así es mi vida. Así que... habrá continuación para nuestra historia? supongo que mañana lo sabremos... Si estoy molesta con Ranma? na... le he perdonado cosas peores, jejeje! además, dudo que él haya previsto que se armaría tanto alboroto. Como dije, la vida siempre ha sido imprevisible, así que... quién sabe qué pasará después? sólo el tiempo lo dirá... 

Y además... por ahora lo primordial será concentrarse en el problema del diario, supongo que este secreto no podía durar para siempre, verdad? y aún así... no puedo evitar preguntarme lo que pasará cuando todos lo sepan, y qué será de mi enamorado, sea quien sea, cuando sepa que Sunev no es otra que Akane Tendo.  
Um... pero ya es muy tarde para preocuparse de eso... de cualquier forma apuesto que lo veré publicado mañana en primera plana. Quién te tendrá entre sus manos ahora? me gustaría saberlo...

Pero te preguntarás, dónde escribo esto? pues en un antiguo cuaderno que encontré tirado por la casa, cerca de la habitación de Ranma. Debo admitir que esto me sorprendió, desde luego, pues Ranma leyendo o escribiendo es algo que no me puedo imaginar. Jajaja! qué cosa más graciosa sería aquéllo... pero espera... hay dos páginas pegadas! me pregunto... sí, creo que escribieron algo en una de ellas. Y por los garabatos diría que fue ni más ni menos que mi prometido. Jeje, creéme, ésa es una letra que reconocerás en cualquier sitio. Es el único ser humano capaz de cometer 10 faltas de ortografía en una misma frase.

Ah? no lo entiendo... no me vas a creer pero la primera línea reza "Diario"...!

Holap! sí, sin excusas por mi retraso, pueden arracancarme las orejas si quieren! XD 1000 disculpas a todos, y si aún continúan interesados en este fic agradeceré su apoyo Si no... jejeje, apuesto que hay muchos escritores más responsables que yo XD Agradecimientos especiales a Kei-kugodgy, eres un verdadero lector y fiel postor amigo! jejeje, mil gracias x todo! Un poco enrrevesado verdad? XD pero qué quieren que les diga...así es la vida de nuestros personajes al fin y al cabo. Espero no haberlos decepcionado mucho pero... les prometo que habrá más romance adelante!

Shi Feng Huang: hola! si, si, yo sé q se quedan con ganas d mas pero... ese el chiste! jejeje, bueno al menos en las mil y una noches :P pero no hay tantos caps. Hai! bien, grax x tu comentario! creo haberme explayado más q en los anteriores caps. al menos jajaja.

Emaltea: hola! muchas grax x tu review me alegra q t guste la historia. Muajajaja, si XD era muy corto, vdd? bien, al menos d eso no se pueden quejar esta vez! pero bien... grax x tu apoyo! la respuesta a todas tus pregs. en la continuación!

Alison500: hola! mil grax x el cumplido y ps aki les traigo la continuación espero y les guste :P jejejeje! saludos para ti tmb

El Gran Kaiosama: hello! jejejeje, d veras crees q es interesante? XD ja, pues genial si... no lo niego :P pero bien gracias x tu review! espero hayas disfrutado d la continuación jajaja! see u

Shakka DV: gracias, tu review tmb t q kedo corto, déjame decirte:P directo al grano jajaja! bye, see you!

Maria T: jajaja hola amiga! si t pasas, q mala eres con Ryoga XD pero si a mi me cae bien el niño jajaja. Bueno, ya ves q no llegamos al romance aún, lo siento soy muy lenta :P pero el final será altamente romántico, prometido. Muchas gracias x tu comentario!

Unma: Jajajaja, bueno tú t me has adelantado XD pero supongo q era lógico q alguien lo descubriera vdd? bien, pues ya nos entereramos después d quien fue :P jejeje, si XD creo q a mi compu casi le da cortocircuito en el 5º cap ¬¬ lo d akane no lo había pensado pero es divertidisimo jajaja! Genial review, gracias y hasta la vista!

Lanier: Hola! jaja, no t preocupes q a mi tmb me cae bien Ryoga no lo haremos sufrir d más jajaja! muchas gracias x tu apoyo t veo después ;)

f-zelda: lo sé, lo sé :P jajaja, gracias! la molestia aparte pero... q bueno q t gusta el fic! espero el cap. haya cumplido sus expectativas y si no ps lo siento así es la vida no? XD jeje, pero bien, gracias y hasta la próxima!

Y... quién tendrá el diario de Akane? quién aconsejaba a Ranma, y qué era lo que de verdad debía haber pasado? (sin la intromisión de todos los metiches of course), todos sabrán al fin la verdad sobre Sunev? jajaja, todo esto y mucho más en la continuación XD

Bueno, sin más que decir, espero verlos pronto (en el prox cap), jajajaja. Pero eso dependerá de mis maestros XD No se preocupen, creo que el final ya no está muy lejos... Cuídense! espero que el cap. haya sido de su agrado y muchas gracias anyway x seguir este fic!

I will be a otaku forever! Happy Sagara 


End file.
